


a collection of bandori smut

by daddykaoru



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut, a lot of smut, i mean the title says it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykaoru/pseuds/daddykaoru
Summary: basically bandori girls having sex if you're so innocent.





	a collection of bandori smut

hello! 

so yes you have come here for bandori smut, but the problem is, i have nothing to write. 

so if you have any requests for ANY ship or prompt, do leave a comment and i'll do my best to make it happen! it doesn't matter what ship but oh my god if it is mocaran, MOCA TOPS and if its chisakao, CHISATO TOPS !!

so yeah i dont have any limits like i'd do bdsm if you guys want and most of my works are at least 1k-2k words so yeah for any requests dont hesitate to leave a comment !!

also first come first serve yay 

so yeah i'll be updating this soon lol


End file.
